


The Story of My Life

by LadyAuroraPendragon



Series: Story Book [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 05x13, 5x13, Alternate Canon, Arthur Knows, Fix It Fic, Gen, Immortal Merlin, Merlin finale, Merlin finale au, Mordred done shoved a sword in his chest, Protective Arthur, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, all up in your face, arthur lives, merthur preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuroraPendragon/pseuds/LadyAuroraPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle of Camlann has begun and now more than ever, Merlin must keep Arthur alive.<br/>A 5x13 AU. Sequel to One for the Storybooks.<br/>Preslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: I do not own Merlin or ep 5x13.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a sequel to One for the Storybooks. I would advise reading that one before this one.  
> I did not fair well with this story at all on FF.net, I'm hoping more people like it here.  
> My inspiration was to run through the season finale with Arthur knowing, so it's like the finale, but different.)

"You cheated,"

"I did not."

"You did, you cheated, I saw you."

"Just face it, Arthur; it was my great skill that beat you."

"It was your magic," the King barked, in a whisper. "I didn't say anything in front of the others, but I saw it."

"Like I said, Sire, my great skill."

Arthur let out a bark of laughter as they reached the castle stairs. He turned to his manservant then, who smiled back at him. They were both rather tipsy after a night in the tavern. They just stood there for a moment, looking at each other.

"Better get to bed, we've got lots to do tomorrow," Merlin told him, Arthur nodded in agreement, but didn't move. "Better yet, I've got lots to do and you just stand around bossing me."

"I do not boss you, Merlin."

"Oh please," he let out a cheeky laugh.

"Well, it is my job," said Arthur. "I _am_ the king!"

"Whatever you say, Sire," he said, with an air of sarcasm laced in his voice. Arthur laughed, and they bid each other farewell, for tonight. Both heading in a different direction in the castle. Arthur made it to his Chambers quickly; he saw Guinevere was fast asleep, so he undressed himself quietly and slipped into the bed. Not making a sound. He still had a smile plastered on his tipsy lips as he slipped into his own peaceful sleep.

 

 

 

"What are you going to do, Merlin?" asked Gaius as Merlin paced back and forth. They were preparing for war, to head to Camlann and Morgana had taken Merlin's magic. So really, it was just another day in Merlin's extremely difficult life.

"I have no choice," said Merlin, halting his steps to look at Gaius, "I have to tell Arthur the truth. Morgana took my powers and now I have to go to The Crystal Cave and try to get them back."

"Arthur will want you to be with him at Camlann. He will need you there more than ever, if you are to beat this prophecy," Gaius told him, but Merlin already knew this. However, Merlin could not beat any prophecy without magic.

"He'll understand, he'll want me to be safe more than me to protect him."

And so Merlin headed down the hall, as he had done so many times before, but this time it seemed different, a bit finale. He stepped inside the King's chambers and saw him reading over papers. He stood when he saw Merlin enter.

"Arthur, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"It's about my magic," he started slowly, Arthur nodded. "I…the night we had gone to the tavern-"

"And you stole all my money…."

"After I won all your money..."

Arthur grinned.

"I was attacked by some creature, a Gean Canach, and it took my magic. Gauis killed it, but now I have to go to The Crystal Cave or my powers will be lost forever."

Arthur just stood there, for a moment or two, looking at him. Merlin wondered if he believed him or not, until he set the paper down and heaved a loud sigh.

"This is Morgana's doing, Mordred told her of your magic!"

Merlin only nodded. Arthur huffed.

"Where is this cave?" he then asked.

"The Valley of the Fallen Kings."

"Those woods are infested with Saxon's, you cannot go alone!"

"I'm not," Merlin smiled, a sad smile. "I asked Gwaine to go with me."

"Gwaine?" Arthur asked back, bitterly. "You want to spend your time listening to mindless chatter?"

Merlin shrugged.

"No, I'll go with you."

"Arthur, you can't," Merlin told him, of course he would want to go, Merlin should have thought this through. "You're preparing for war."

"We'll meet them there, there is no way I'm allowing you to go alone or with Gwaine," Arthur told him, in a very bossy, king like manner. "Gwaine doesn't even know of your magic."

"Knights need their King to lead them into battle, you must go with them," Merlin tried, but Arthur just glared at him.

"Did I leave this matter open for discussion?" he asked. "I am going with you, and that is finale."

Merlin reluctantly followed the King through the corridors of the castle, and down the front steps. Although annoyed, Merlin wasn't all that unhappy about Arthur's choice to accompany him, if he stayed close, it was that much easier to watch over him and that much easier to protect him. Magic or not. They met Gwaine outside.

"There has been a change of plans," Arthur told him, dignified. "I will be going with Merlin and you will be heading out with the Knights under Leon's orders."

Gwaine looked at Merlin, who stood behind Arthur and shrugged. Gwaine looked back at Arthur then and grinned.

"Alright," he stated simply, and turned around. "Have fun lads, but not too much."

Merlin watched Arthur roll his eyes as another servant brought out his and Merlin's horses. As they mounted their steeds they heard a sweet 'Arthur' come from behind; they both turned around and there came Queen Guinevere. She reached them within seconds.

"Where are you going?" she asked, Arthur leaned down and took her hand, Merlin just watched.

"There is something Merlin and I have to do, we will be heading to the battle grounds after."

"I shall be seeing you there, then" she smiled, as if her statement was comforting. Arthur didn't seem to think it was either.

"Guinevere," he started slowly. "A battlefield is no place for a Queen."

"I have no intention of joining you there, I can assure you of that, but if these prove to be your last days, I will not sit here, waiting for the news that I might never see you again," she told him, simply.

He sighed.

"Guinevere…"

"Arthur, it is settled" she told him, the essence of a queen in her voice. "I will see you there."

"Fine, just stay close to Leon, he will protect you."

"I will do, "she smiled, patting his hand in farewell. " And you stay safe."

"I will do."

 

And so they were off, trotting through the fields and trees, in hopes to make it to the valley before it got dark. They were near when the trees got too thick to guide horses through, they tethered them to a tree and continued on foot. Arthur was slashing through vines with his sword and Merlin kept close to him. Not sure if he felt safer or if it made him feel Arthur was safer. Not that Merlin could do much to protect Arthur from anything or anyone; he was about as useful as a toad. The thought made him feel uneasy and he stepped closer to Arthur, almost running into the back of the King.

 

"We'll be there in no time," Arthur told him, sensing his worry behind. Arthur was worried too though, worried for his men, who were surely heading out any moment now. He also worried for Merlin; he might not get his magic back and then what? He was terrible with a sword, couldn't control a mace to save his life. It would fall to Arthur, after Merlin had spent years protecting him, it would be Arthur's turn to return the favor. Though, how was he to defeat a huge army without the help of his most trusted sorcerer friend?

"I shouldn't have trusted Mordred," he said, tired, as he swung his sword lazily. Merlin ran into him from behind.

"You didn't know."

"After you warned me, I should have banished him, beheaded him even!"

"We both know you're a better man than that."

"I allowed him to be a knight, to be close to us, I cared about him."

"That's what makes you a good man and a great king, this wasn't your fault, Arthur," Merlin told him. "It was mine, I should have warned you sooner."

"You were worried how I would react," Arthur defended him. "I would have been too."

"I should have told you when I saw those visions."

They stepped through one more clump of heavy, green vines and saw the valley. Finally, they had reached it. But just as they stepped into the clearing, a scream was heard and two bandits come rushing from behind the trees and attacked. Merlin coward away as Arthur fought them, sending one to the ground while battling the other, stronger one. Merlin watched helpless, truly helpless. He had to get his magic back and soon, he couldn't allow Arthur to get hurt and not be able to help him. The first man suddenly got up, noticing Merlin and turned on him, sword held between them. Merlin gulped, turning quickly but slipping and falling to the ground. This was just great.

"A-Arthur!"

Arthur dealt one final blow to the man he had been fighting and turned to the other, towering over Merlin. The look of fear in his servants eyes struck Arthur, he then turned his sword upon the man and with one swift move of his blade, the man fell to the ground, to join his friend. Arthur offered Merlin his hand and gasped when he took it. That damned bond thing still shocked Arthur; it could get rather awkward as Merlin helped him dress some days. But Arthur shook it from his head and helped Merlin up.

"Are you alright?"

"'I'm fine."

"You looked worried for a moment," grinned Arthur, though he didn't find it funny at all. He didn't like Merlin feeling helpless. "Worried I wouldn't save you?"

"No, I knew you would."

And then they pressed on, walking through the Valley of the Fallen Kings until they reached a cave.

 

 

He pressed the baled to her neck and stopped her, stepping out behind her, slowly. He could feel Morgana next him.

"Gently, Mordred, can't speak with her throat cut out, can she?" chuckled Morganan. Mordred didn't find her funny, but he put away the sword anyway. "So, Eira, I trust Sir Gwaine has found your company to his satisfaction?"

"I like to think so," replied the girl, Eira. Morgana smirked.

"Has he been forthcoming about Arthur's plans?"

"He hasn't kept anything from me."

"Well, does the King intend to ride out and meet us?" asked Morganna.

"He does, the men of Camelot depart as we speak."

Morgana grinned at Mordred, who did not return it.

"Then it is as we have anticipated," said Morgana, smiling, as she handed Eira a bag of gold. "Thank you, Eria, you have been most informative."

Eira turned to leave but then she stopped, turning back. It seemed as if she wanted to speak again, Morgana raised an eyebrow, and Mordred wondered if he should grab for his sword. Just in case.

"There is one more thing, The servant, Merlin," she started slowly. "The Knight told me he was taking him somewhere…the Valley of the Fallen Kings, I think, but then the King went with him instead."

Eira then left, and Morgana turned to Mordred, in question.

"Why would they be heading there at a time like this?"

Mordred shrugged.

"This is war; Arthur would not leave his men unless it was something important."

"Perhaps…" but then Mordred froze, not sure, if he should tell her. It was no secret he had turned against Arthur, after both he and Merlin betrayed his trust and took Kara's life, but Mordred wasn't entirely sure he wanted Morgana to rule Camelot either. Morgana had hate running through her body like blood and that was not good for a kingdom. The people of Camelot had done nothing to wrong Mordred, should he be aiding a bitter ruler?

"What is it, Mordred?"

In the end, he couldn't decide.

"When I was a boy the Druids told me of this special place, a place where magic itself was born. It's said to lie within the valley…they call it The Chrystal Cave."

"That can mean only one thing; Emrys means to get his powers back."

But Mordred thought of another thing it could also mean.

"And Arthur is accompanying him, does this mean…?

"Arthur knows."

 

 

 

"You should wait out here, while I go inside."

"Right," said Arthur, continuing to follow Merlin inside the cave. Merlin stopped and turned around to glare at him. But the righteous sort of smile on the King's lips made him grin instead.

"Arthur…"

"Shut up, Merlin."

Merlin rolled his eyes and turned back, heading deeper into the cave. They walked for awhile until they came to a fork in the trail.

"How far in is it?" asked Arthur, Merlin shrugged, he couldn't remember which path to take. "You don't remember, do you?"

Merlin shrugged again and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I'll go this way, " he pointed to the left and then the right. "You go that way, if you don't find it in ten minutes come back. Got it?"

"Yes, Sire" said Merlin, bored. Arthur gave him one last smirking glare before heading down the left side of the fork. Merlin tugged along the right, slowly. Carefully looking for any sign of the crystals, until a whisper made him freeze.

"Emrys…"

Merlin turned back, eyes wide; How did she know they were here? He had to get to Arthur! He started to run, running as fast as he could.

"Don't run, Emrys…"

He stopped at the mouth of the fork and started down the other side. He almost shouted for Arthur when a whisp of Morgana stopped him.

"I see you," he spat, he wasn't afraid. No, he only thought of Arthur.

"How well you've kept your secret," her voice sounded as if it came in fifty directions. "Who would have thought it, a worthless servant with all that power?"

"Face me!" he shouted, wherever Arthur was, he hoped he was safe.

"You cannot help your king now, you cannot even help yourself…"

He felt a shove from behind and almost fell.

"Why won't you face me? Still afraid of me?" he spat once more, he turned back to the mouth of the cave, and there she stood. Hair matted and dress dirtied. She was gleaming at him as she stepped closer.

"I fear no one, least of all you" she replied, inching closer to him. He didn't flinch, just stood strong, he didn't fear her either, he never had. "You have defeated me for the last time, Emrys."

"It's not I who will defeat you," he told her, calmly. Morgana glared.

"My brother is nothing." She spat, looking around. "I know he's here, where is he?"

So, she hadn't found him? Merlin smiled.

"He's not here."

"I know he's here, the girl said the King accompanied you," Morgana told him. "There is no use hiding him."

"He's not here, Morgana," lied Merlin. "He left as soon as I reached the cave, to join his men."

"You're lying."

"Prove it!"

Morgana let out a scream that sounded very much like a spell that had come in very handy for Merlin over the years and rocks started to shake. Morgana backed up just in time, as huge boulders came down, closing off the left side of the fork in the cave. Merlin fell over, as the force of one of the rocks hit him, shooting stairs into his eyes. Only one thing ran through his mind as he lay there on the ground…

"Arthur!"

 

 

Arthur had been deep in the cave, when he heard it, the shout of his name. He turned around at once, running back to the fork. Leave it to Merlin to get in some sort of trouble. As he reached the fork he stopped, rocks of all sizes were blocking the exit. Well, this was a problem. Leaning against the fallen rocks, was a bruised looking Merlin.

"Merlin!"

The King rushed to his friends side and leaned over him, checking for any bleeding. There wasn't any.

"Arthur…Morgana…"

"Morgana was here?"

"You're safe."

Arthur could see the ghost of a smile on Merlin's lips.

"Yes," he answered. "But how did she know we were here?"

"We were betrayed, by Eira."

Arthur gasped, as Merlin went limb against the rock. He would worry about the betrayal later, for now Merlin was his priority. He lifted him and carefully lowered him over his shoulder as he doubled back through the cave, hoping to find another exit on the other side. He walked for an hour, though, and no exit was visible, he kept on anyway. Merlin only stirred a few times, muttering things like 'Arthur' or 'You're safe,' being the idiot he was, he was always more concerned for Arthur, even if he had had a blow to the head. Before long Arthur had grown tired, even if Merlin didn't weigh that much, after nearly two hours carrying him, it got tiring. He set him down, careful not to move his head too much, just in case it hurt, and looked around. He was starting to think they would be stuck in here forever, which was not good, seeing as they were pressed for time. He had a battle to get to and a kingdom to protect, and there was no way he would allow Merlin to die in this wretched cave, he feared if Merlin didn't get help soon...well, there was little hope.

"Ar-thur…"

He turned around to see Merlin stirring again, he moved his hands as if trying to cast a spell and then fell still once more. Arthur sighed, he couldn't let him die. He walked ahead a bit, alone, just to see, but there was nothing there. Just more brown rock, stone, and something shiny…something shiny? He stepped forward, around a corner and was taken aback at the crystals coming out of the ground, growing off the roof of the cave and out of the walls. He had found it. Turning around in a run, he padded back to Merlin, lifting him quickly, but still gently. Racing back to the room with the crystals as fast as he could. He lay Merlin flat on the ground in the middle of it all, looking at him intently, as if he would just wake up. When he didn't Arthur got desperate.

"Please, Merlin, I can't do this alone" he told him, falling to his knees next to his silent servant. "I need you to wake up."

"Only you can wake him."

Arthur looked up and saw no one; he stilled and stood, grabbing the hilt of his sword, years of knight training running through the back of his mind. He peered around.

"Trust in the bond you share, Arthur."

He looked behind him and there stood a man in white robes, with dark raven hair, just like the man's lying on the ground before him.

"Balinor…"

"Yes, Arthur, it is me" he stated simply. But Arthur shook his head, looking from Merlin back to the man, he now knew as Merlin's father.

"How?"

"I was given the job to protect this cave, and those who pass through it. It was a gift granted to me by the Lady of the Lake," explained Balinor. Arthur just stare at him. "You must help my son get his power back, only then will you win the war against your sister."

"How can I help him?" asked Arthur, troubled. "I don't have magic."

"But it runs through you, as it does him" said Balinor. "Merlin was not just born with magic, he is magic. He is not just my son, but son of the earth, the sea, and sky. Magic is the very fabric of the world and Merlin was born of that magic. And you, Arthur, were born from that magic."

"Are you saying Merlin is like my father then?" asked Arthur, confused and slightly disrupted. He was older than Merlin, so that just didn't seem right. But telling by the deep, fatherly glare Balinor sent him, he must have been wrong.

"You and Merlin share a bond stronger than any man could dare to understand, your lives are sewed together as one. Two halves of a whole" Balinor went on. "Only you can help Merlin see himself for what he truly is; only you can reawaken Merlin's magic. You two are but one."

"But how can I help him if I don't know how?" asked Arthur, looking down at Merlin, as he stir again. Balinor smiled at this.

"You must believe, Arthur."

Arthur looked at Merlin and only Merlin now, reaching down, he took his friends hand, locking their fingers together. He felt the spark between them. At first, back in Erip's cell, it had been weak, that was nearly a year ago and since then, the feeling had gotten stronger and stronger. Not long after they had returned had Arthur started feeling it more. He had felt it before, but not like this; the burn of Merlin's fingers as he helped him through the day, dressing him, undressing him, offering a tray of food and as Arthur took it, their fingers brush. Arthur didn't understand it and he was pretty sure Merlin didn't either, so they just lived like that, it really didn't bother them, sometimes it was even a comfort to Arthur, though, he would never admit it.

"Believe in your bond, Arthur, believe in Merlin."

Arthur did believe in Merlin, more than he did believe in anyone else. Merlin was always there for him, even when he had treated him like a toad. He had done more for Arthur than anyone, saved his life more times than Arthur could count. If there was anyone to believe in, it was Merlin. He closed his eyes, keeping Merlin's hand tight in his own, while his other hand went to Merlin's chest. He remembered in the cell, when Erip was draining Merlin of his power, Arthur had given him strength, he had to believe he could help him the same way now.

"I believe in you, Merlin, I believe you are the most powerful sorcerer to ever live and we will do great things together," Arthur spoke, leaning close to Merlin, watching him for any sign of another stir. "I just need you to wake up and help me…Please, Merlin."

The King leaned his forehead against his servants and hissed at the coldness, but it was replaced, right away, by the warmth of their bond. They were connected in many ways now, the heat between their bodies rose.

"Please…" begged Arthur, which he would deny later at all cost. But now, in this moment, he could care less what he may look like. He leaned in closer to his friend, completely forgetting about Balinor being there, if he was still there, or had ever been there at all. None of that mattered.

"A-Arthur..."

Arthur pulled back and looked at Merlin, he had a small smile on his lips and he suddenly looked a lot better, Arthur smiled too.

"You're safe," he mimicked Merlin's words he had been repeating since he had been hit with the rocks and Merlin's smile grew bigger, his eyes slowly began to open and shut, Arthur could see, they were glowing gold. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"He needs rest" said Balinor and the King nearly jumped, having forgot all about him. He kept close to Merlin, watching him, keeping their hands locked. Anything that would insure Merlin would return to him and soon. After what felt like hours, Arthur began to grow tired, he was sure it had to be night now; the war was heavy on his mind, as his eyes grew heavier.

 

 

"Wake up, you clotpole!"

Merlin shook his King, he, himself, had only been awake for a few moments, but he knew…this was no time to be sitting around.

"You should leave him sleep; he has been worrying about you for many hours now."

Merlin froze, whipped around and there, like the day he had meet him, was his father, Merlin's mouth fell open.

"Father...?"

"Yes, Merlin, it is me" he smiled, coming closer. "I came to help Arthur restore your magic."

"Arthur did-"

"Yes, he was the only one who could," said Balinor. "Now, come, my son, we must talk."

Arthur's eyes jerked open and he gulped, looking around. Merlin was gone…MERLIN WAS GONE!

"MERLIN!"

He jumped up, in a desperate hysteric, looking for his missing manservant. He knew he shouldn't have fallen asleep, he needed to watch over Merlin and now-

"Arthur...?"

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, ahead; Merlin was emerging from a smaller bit of the chrystals, looking tired, but healthy and smiling at Arthur.

"I saw my father," he said, as soon as he reached Arthur. The King nodded, too happy to see Merlin to care about much else.

"I saw your father too."

"He told me," said Merlin, he grinned in a very knowing way. But then, it turned, quickly, to worry. "Morgana's troops are meaning to attack tonight, I sent a message to Leon using magic, Arthur, but we have to hurry."

"We're trapped in this cave, how are we meant to get there in time?"

Merlin smirked.

"I have magic, Arthur."

 

 

 

Queen Guinevere stood worried, right beyond the royal tent, watching for any sign of her husband, he had promised they would meet there and he still hadn't shown up. The Knights were currently planning a counter attack on a sneak attack and still to this moment, Guinevere had no idea how Leon would have known of this sneak attack taking place. But she wouldn't doubt him, whatever it was, however he knew. She watched worried still, Gaius walked up to her and smiled.

"It will be alright, My Lady, he will turn up soon."

"I hope so, Gaius, I truly do."

Within no time at all the war had started, without the King and things were not going Camelot's way at all. Morgana's men out numbered them five to one and more and more Knights were turning up, or being dragged in, mortally wounded. The Queen, though strong, could not handle this alone, she needed the King, she needed Arthur there. She walked outside, to help Gaius gather more supplies, leaving the wounded for a bit of fresh air. But the fresh air came with battle cries, screams of pain and swords clashing. She sighed.

"Gaius, where is he?" she asked, but expected no answer.

"He will come, My Lady, he always does."

Right then, beyond the fighting men, on the top of the pass two men came into view. Two men Queen Guinevere knew very well. They stood close together, looking out at the battle before them. And then the one, the one she knew as Merlin, raised his hand and lighting, as if commanded by him, struck down upon Morgana's men. Guinevere gasped.

"Is that Merlin?"

She looked over at Gaius, who was also watching the two men, a smile played on his lips.

"Indeed it is, My Lady."

"Merlin has magic?"

"So it seems he does."

Though, Guinevere thought the old physician might have already known this.

"And Arthur knows?" she asked, and got a nod in return.

"It seems he does."

 

 

Arthur stood there, watching his men fight, they were losing, but not for much longer, they had Merlin now. Merlin breathed out the words of Dragon's as Morgana's Dragon bared down on them. Arthur wasn't worried though, Merlin would stop her and he did so, before turning to Arthur.

"I have to find Mordred," he told the King. "If you see him-"

"Run him through?" asked Arthur, grinning. Merlin didn't look amused.

"Arthur, it is foretold that he will kill you, you cannot die, please, if you see him…run."

"I will not run from him, Merlin, you know I won't."

Merlin took in a deep breath, looking into Arthur's eyes like this might be the last time. Arthur thought it might be, bitterly. He placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"I will be fine, I promise."

"Just stay alive, Arthur, we can beat them, together, please" Merlin bagged, blinking away stray tears. Arthur nodded with a smile.

"I promise."

Merlin nodded now too and went to turn away, but Arthur stopped him. Pulling him into a hug, Merlin seemed surprised for a second or two, but returned it with tight arms.

"You stay safe too, Merlin, I cannot hope to do this without you."

Merlin nodded against Arthur's neck, and they slowly pulled away. Looking at each other once more, before they both joined the fray of war.

 

Merlin rushed through the bodies, casting spells at offending men as he raced through the rubble, he had to find Mordred, if he found Mordred he could kill him before he had a chance to hurt Arthur. He saw Leon ahead, three men were coming at him. Merlin rushed over, sending one of the men flying back, as he did. Leon ran another through and the other was hit by a flying rock, controlled by Merlin's magic. Leon turned to Merlin, astounded.

"All these years and you've been right under our noses?" he asked, smiling.

Merlin smiled back, with a nod.

"Arthur's lucky to have you."

"Have you seen Mordred?"

"No, if I have I would have killed him, "said Leon. "Why?"

"He means to kill Arthur and if I don't stop him, he will."

"Find him, Merlin, we need our King."

With another nod, Merlin took off again; Mordred had to be here somewhere.

 

 

Sword to sword, fist to fist, this was the kind of war Arthur understood, the kind of war he was good at. He sent a blow to an opposing man and dropped him to the ground, walking around him. It was endless, the men coming from all corners of the pass, but Arthur was prepared for this. Knowing Merlin was somewhere, defending his kingdom alongside him, allowed him to take an easy breath for a moment. No way would they lose.

"So, Merlin, huh?" came Gwaine's voice behind the King. Arthur turned back with a smile. He noticed Gwaine's lip was bleeding and he looked a tad grimy, but all and all, in one piece.

"Yes."

"How long have you known?"

"A year."

"And you haven't told us? Or changed the law?" Gwaine seemed offended.

"I was going to," said Arthur. "The time for change is upon us."

"I'm surprised Merlin hasn't punched you in the nose for how long you've treated him like an idiot."

"Honestly, I am too," said Arthur, with a laugh, it was short lived though. For only seconds later another round of fifty men came at them.

"Well...it was nice knowing you, mate."

Gwaine saluted him, and before long, was lost amongst the rising dust. Arthur carried on, cutting through the men, as he reached the other side of the dust, Gwaine was nowhere to be seen, but a few of his fallen men were. He took in a deep breath, no matter if he had known them personally or not, every fallen man was regarded highly in the King's eyes. They had died for honor and there for, would be missed honorably.

"Si-re…" a shaky voice said, as a men moved slightly, he was pressed against the rock of the pass, reaching out for Arthur. Arthur moved to him, noticing his deep, chest wound.

"I'm so sorry, truly," he told him, as he kneeled before the man, taking his shaking arm. This seemed to comfort the him and he passed, slowly, into death, right before Arthur's eyes.

 

 

Merlin was desperate now, he had to find Mordred, Mordred must be here. He feared it was too late, Mordred had already found Arthur. Merlin had not seen Arthur since they had left each other and that worried him more where Mordred might be. Gwaine came running through thick dust and smirked at Merlin as he passed, turning back, stepping backward as he went.

"I always knew there was something off about you, Merlin," he said, with a wink. Merlin smiled, turning toward him.

"Something off about you too," he called back. "You're enjoying this far too much."

"A life of a knight, wouldn't have it any other way."

Gwaine turned to leave, but Merlin stopped him.

"Wait…have you seen Arthur?"

"Yeah, right through there, seen him a bit ago," Gwaine grinned. "He was fine."

Merlin sighed in relief as Gwaine trampled off and Merlin carried on, heading into the thick fog ahead. At least Arthur was safe. Now…to find Mordred.

 

 

Arthur stood frozen, there was a shuffle behind, almost silent, and he knew who it was. He grabbed onto his sword for his life and stood, turning around to face him. Mordred stood stone faced in front of him. He blocked Mordred's poor parry and continued to stare at him. He couldn't believe he had been such a fool, to let him in, to allow him to stay after Merlin's warnings. He was so easy to turn; one girl had changed it all. Arthur had tried to save her too, but she refused his rule and what could he have done? Arthur was king and Mordred was a simple minded boy. If he could live past today, Arthur would have hoped he would learn from this. But, Arthur had no intention of letting him live past today, so he tempted to parry back, Mordred, however, had other ideas and as Arthur's guard was lowered, Mordred plunged his sword through Arthur's ribs.

_Oh god_ , he thought, as his eyes widened, Mordred still stare at him, his face had not changed once. What a rookie mistake, something a first year knight would do, never lower your guard. Never, dammit!

"You gave me no choice," said Mordred, as Arthur's breath left his lungs and he fell to his knees.

But Arthur wouldn't give up this easily, he had promised Merlin and Guinevere that he would live and he wasn't about to disappoint them now. With as much strength as the wounded King could muster, he rose and with a swift movement, plunged his own blade, deep into Mordred's chest, unexpectedly. Leaving his face unreadable, as he twisted the blade; Mordred struggled with his breath as he staggered. Arthur ignored the smile on the boy's lips as he fell off Arthur's sword, dead.

With little to no air at all, Arthur attempted to walk away, he had to get to Merlin, tell him what happened, or perhaps he would go see Gaius first. His head felt woozy, this couldn't be it, he fell against the rock of the path, slumping against it. He couldn't think of the look upon this servants face when they found him there, dead. He had been careless, he couldn't think of his Queen ruling without him. He leaned his head against the hard rock, taking a painful breath, surely to be his last.

 

Merlin was starting to feel worried again; he had gone a long time without word on Arthur, the Saxon's were retreating now, they were no match for the Knights of Camelot, not even with Morgana's magic helping them. He had seen all of the Knights, heading to get treated by Gaius, but not Arthur. Panic was racing through Merlin now, he hadn't seen Mordred either. Turning his walk into a run, he had to find Arthur. But soon Merlin was stopped by a body lying in the middle of the path, Mordred. Merlin had hope for thirty seconds, stepping over the dead boy, Arthur had killed him, or at least someone had. But then Merlin saw him, slumped against a rock, eyes closed, chest bleeding.

"Arthur…"

He reached him as if he flew over the other dead bodies blocking his way. He placed a hand on his King's neck and felt a pulse, he sighed in relief, a blade wound he could at least work with.

"Arthur…" he tried to wake him, but nothing. "Oh, come on, you clotpole, you promised me you wouldn't get yourself killed and if you think I'm going to allow you to die now, you are very wrong!"

When Arthur didn't move Merlin took a breath, trying not to cry. He stood and lifted Arthur, slinging the King's arm over his shoulders. Prepared to drag him.

 

 

Blinking his eyes open, things were slightly blurry; he was confused, was he dead? Then things weren't so blurry anymore and leaning over him was…

"Merlin!"

Merlin's smile said it all; all the worry suddenly left his face, seeing Arthur. Arthur smiled back.

"You saved me," he said, trying to sit up, but the pain around his ribs prevented this, he sagged back, crying out in pain. Merlin tried to comfort him.

"Not exactly, not yet."

"That doesn't matter, I thought I was dying."

Merlin looked worried again.

"Don't worry, I know you'll save me," Arthur smiled at his friend. "You always do."

 

 

Merlin grinned at this, just as Gaius came back from picking herbs. Merlin watched worried as Gaius mixed them together. This wound was so much worse than other wounds had been. He knew simple herbs would not do much good at all, but he humored Gaius, at least having a moment alone with Arthur while he was gone.

"Let him rest," Gaius was saying, as Merlin watched attentively, trying to ignore the fact that Gaius had picked herbs but didn't even get sticklwort, he needed sticklwort. "Merlin, may I talk to you for a moment?"

He followed Gaius away, keeping his eyes on the King as they walked. Gaius had come to a stop before he had noticed and he bumped into him, his mind on Arthur. Gaius grabbed his arms and forced him to look at the Physician.

"Gaius?" he asked worried, Gaius looked grimly back at him.

"He has a fragment of sword embedded in his chest," said Gaius, urgently.

"Then we'll draw it out using magic."

But Gaius shook his head no.

"No, the baled that struck Arthur is no ordinary blade. I fear it was forged in a dragon's breath."

Merlin gasped.

"Aithusa."

"The balde's point is travelling inexorably toward the King's heart," Gaius continued. "Not even you could hope to thwart such magic; it would take power as ancient as the dragon's themselves."

"There must be something we can do," said Merlin, pleadingly.

"Its fatal power will not be easily denied…"

"Gaius."

"Only do the Sidhe posses such magic," said Gaius, with a sigh. "In the midst of Lake Avalon there is an isle, that is the source of their power. You must take him there."

 

 

Arthur laid there, pain like he had never felt before engulfing his ribcage, he smiled as Merlin walked back over to him though, he didn't want to show how much it hurt. The servant grinned as he sat down next to where Arthur lay; he looked worried through his grin though.

"How bad is it?" asked Arthur, with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Come on, Merlin, I can take it."

"You have a piece of sword in your chest."

"That bad, hm?" Arthur tried to laugh, but it hurt too much, so he just coughed instead.

"We're leaving at first light."

"Where are we going?"

"Lake Avalon."

 

 

In the morning, Merlin helped Arthur onto his horse, which Gaius had managed to get somehow in the night. Arthur seemed weaker today and that worried Merlin.

"Gaius," called Arthur, taking off something Merlin couldn't quite see. He handed it to Gaius. "Give this to Guinevere."

"It is the Royal Seal, Sire?"

Merlin sighed, turning away from them, to finish packing.

"If I am to die, I could think of no one I would rather succeed me."

Merlin turned back soon after, checking to make sure Arthur was safely on the saddle, and all of their belongings tied down. But as Gaius headed to his own horse, he called Merlin away.

"How long does he have?" asked Merlin worried, glancing back at Arthur, whose head sagged.

"At best, two days" said Gaius, Merlin took in a sharp breath.

"You know I was betrayed, Gaius. The girl, Eira, cannot be trusted," Merlin told him, itching to get back to Arthur.

"I know," Gaius nodded. Merlin nodded in return and started heading back to the horses. "Merlin…"

Merlin looked back and noticed Gaius' opened arms; he walked into them willingly and hugged his mentor. Trying to hold it together, this couldn't be it, Arthur wouldn't die.

"I'll have your favorite meal waiting for you," he promised, smiling at Merlin. "Now go, look after him."

Merlin went, only looking back at Gaius once more, before grabbing his and Arthur's horse reins, guiding them through the thick trees.

 

 

Once they finally got out of the trees Arthur was able to steer his own steed, if nothing else. He had felt worse today, much worse. He tried to mask it as best he could, for Merlin's sake. That helpless, worried look made Arthur feel bad, knowing this could very easily be it, he didn't want his last moments with Merlin to be like that. He rather they be laughing or Merlin calling him a clotpole. They were trotting through an open plan now, around about midday, Arthur watched Merlin closely, as his head whipped all around.

"Saxon's" he suddenly said, jumping off his horse, pulling a blanket from his bags, to cover Arthur. "Stay covered, don't speak."

How easily Merlin took control, Arthur much rather be in control, it was in his nature, but not with this wound. He was entirely in Merlin's hands. But this didn't really worry him, not as much as it should, he was always in Merlin's hands, Arthur just hadn't always known it.

"Please help us!" shouted Merlin, after using magic to create fake smoke, in the trees on the other side of the hill. Arthur smirked to himself as he watched the Saxon's grow nearer. "Please, you have to help us!"

The two men came closer on their horses and jumped off, looking suspiciously at Arthur and then Merlin.

"We were ambushed," lied Merlin.

"By who?" the one asked.

"These two men."

"What did they look like?"

"One was a knight," Merlin continued to lie. "They stormed our camp."

Merlin looked back and used his eyes to show Arthur his sword was showing, quickly, and silently Arthur tried to cover it, while the Saxon's looked upon the fake fire.

"And you're sure it was a Camelot knight?" the same man asked, looking even more suspicious at them now.

"Yeah…" Merlin nodded.

The man nodded back, but it was clear they had been caught in the lie and he pushed Merlin away, ripping the blanket from Arthur's body. Arthur struggled, but was frozen there. The two Saxon's grab for their swords and Merlin sighed, using his magic; he flung the two back and out of sight. With a quick look at Arthur, who nodded at him, Merlin got back on his horse and they continued on. But before long it had grown dark and Arthur was simply exhausted, Merlin had decided it was probably best they stop and the King was thankful for that. Merlin helped him lie back against a tree, while the servant set up a fire and found some herbs to cook into a soup.

"Here, this will make you feel better," said Merlin, bringing a bowl of hot soup over, a spoon in hand. Arthur watched him. "You need to eat."

He helped Arthur sit up some and hovered the spoon to his lips; Arthur took it, swallowing the liquid, keeping his eyes on Merlin as he licked his lips.

"You're always so good to me," he mused, smiling slightly.

"It's my job," said Merlin, shrugging.

"Yes, but not like this. You've always gone above and beyond, even when I treated you like a fool, "Arthur went on. "You didn't have to do all this, you didn't have to follow your destiny, you could have walked away."

"I don't do this because of destiny, we met because of destiny," said Merlin, smiling now. "I do this because you're my friend and I care about you."

"I'm not sure I would have wanted a friend like me, if I were you."

"You were a prat, you still are a prat, "Merlin grinned. "But I saw the good in you."

"You hated me when we met," said Arthur, rolling his eyes. "I tried to take your head off with a mace!"

"I never hated you, I didn't like you, but never hated you," Merlin's grin grew. "I thought you hated me though."

"I never hated you."

"Yeah, "Merlin turned to look at the soup now. "A half cannot hate that what makes it whole."

Arthur huffed, shaking his head.

"I had always known there was something about you," he stated then. "That you were special."

"I'm not special, Arthur, you are."

Arthur rolled his eyes again.

"Yes, because I have you as a friend."

 

 

 

 

She walked down the corridor, late in the night, basket in her hand. He watched, hidden behind a door, he couldn't believe she would do this, he had finally found a woman who he enjoyed being with and to find out she did something like this. Well, it was enough for Gwaine to give up woman all together. He followed her down the hall, where he hid while she pulled a black bird from that basket, he shook his head, what a fool he had been.

"Eira…" he came in now, as the bird flew out of the window, she turned back with a gasp.

"I was just-"

"Sending word to Morgana?"

"No…"

The Queen then walked in, she had been waiting for this moment too.

"My Lady..." Eira tried. "I wouldn't do that; I wouldn't betray you or the King."

"And you didn't, you can go to your death in that knowledge," said Queen Guinevere. "Your note will send your Mistress for Brineved, all the while the King is traveling in the opposite direction. Guards!"

And that was it; Eira said nothing else, Gwaine watched as she was dragged away. In the morning she would be hung. And when the morning did come, Gwaine watched through a castle window, betrayal heavy in his heart. He felt someone come up behind him and felt the heavy hand of Percival on his shoulder.

"You know what you said you'd do if you ever found Morgana," said Gwaine, he could feel Perival's eyes on him. "Well, we've got a good idea where she'll be heading."

 

 

Merlin had been up all night, looking out for Saxon's and watching over Arthur, who had spiked a fever in the middle of the night and now…he was even worse than before. Merlin took a deep breath as he finished filling the waterskins. He turned around to see Arthur, slumped over.

"Arthur," he ran to him. "You need to hold on, one more day, just one more day."

He took a cool went cloth, he had dipped in the stream, from his pocket and placed it on Arthur's scorching forehead. Arthur looked up at him with dazed eyes.

"Merlin.."

"Yes, Arthur?"

"What will you do," he asked, slowly. "If I die...?"

Merlin just stared at him, he couldn't think about it, Arthur was the only thing that gave his life meaning, he couldn't lose him.

" You're not going to die, Arthur, we will get there."

Arthur shook his head.

"You must promise me, you will return to Camelot," he said, tiredly. Merlin supported more of his weight. "With me gone, Camelot will need you more than ever, you must promise me you will return."

"I will return," said Merlin. "With you."

Arthur shook his head again, but Merlin would not allow this to go on anymore, he didn't want to think about losing Arthur, it wasn't going to happen. Arthur was strong, he would hold on until they got to Lake Avalon, he had to. He helped Arthur up then, getting him to his horse and onto it. Packing up the few things left out, Merlin soon got on his own steed and they carried on. It wasn't until midday before Merlin allowed them to stop again. He helped Arthur onto a rock and went to fetch the King's waterskin. When he returned Arthur's glossy eyes were on him, he had been quiet for a long time now.

"Merlin…"

Merlin looked at him, smiling slightly.

"Don't ever let anyone change you," he told him and Merlin stopped trying with the twist lib, looking confused. "I don't want you to change, always be you… always stay just like this, your clotpole self."

"Hey, that's my word!" Merlin tried to smile. Arthur chuckled softly.

"And it fits you perfectly."

Merlin shook his head, taking in a deep breath, pulling the lip back and allowed Arthur a drink of water. Arthur smiled at him after, and stared at him for the rest of the time they rested there. And then they carried on, for a the remainder of the day, until Arthur nearly fell off his horse from exhaustion. Merlin jumped off his, racing back to him.

"I can't go on," said Arthur, Merlin gulped.

"It's not far to go," he tired, steadying Arthur back on the horse. "We need to reach the lake before dawn."

"No, Merlin…no."

"Alright, we rest for an hour."

 

 

Arthur rested against a log, as Merlin started a fire; he then sat across from him. Blue eyes darting from Arthur, worried, to around the camp, diligently.

"You must be tired," said Arthur. "You've not slept."

Merlin shrugged.

"I'm fine."

"You are not, come, lie down…" Arthur tired to move, but found his body too hindered. He let out a low growl, but Merlin was already next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Just rest."

"Merlin…whatever happens-"

"Shh, don't talk," said Merlin, holding up a hand. "Just rest."

"Merlin, I'm still the King, you can't tell me what to do!"

Merlin chuckled dryly.

"I always have and you _are_ the one who told me not to change."

Arthur rolled his eyes; of course, Merlin would use his own words against him. He lost his train of thought then, head lolling back and then fell forward, he hadn't gotten to tell Merlin all he wanted to say to him yet. He felt the burn on his skin and felt Merlin's fingers checking his pulse, lingering there. Arthur let out a comfortable sigh.

"Get some sleep, Arthur."

 

 

Merlin watched Arthur sleep, checking his fever from time to time, it had gone now, mostly. And his pulse, it was weakening, but still strong enough. He looked up at the moon and sighed. It was time to go. Walking over to Arthur, he shook him and got no response.

"Arthur," he shook him again and Arthur could hardly lift his head. "We need to get moving, we've wasted enough time."

Arthur looked up at him and let out a shaky breath, his eyes even more glossed over by now. Merlin once more helped Arthur onto his horse, picking up after them and they went on. Arthur didn't say a word, he was probably too tired, at least he wasn't trying to let out his feelings again. Merlin sighed, Arthur must truly think he was going to die, but Merlin wouldn't let that happen. He hadn't, not ever before and he wouldn't start now. They carried on through some more thick trees as the sun began to rise. Merlin stopped to look at Arthur and wasn't at all surprised to see him already looking back.

"Avalon" explained Merlin. "We'll be there in no time."

 

He decided to let Arthur have one more break before they reached the lake and veered them off. On foot, he steered the horses, he didn't bother to tie them to a tree, they wouldn't be long. He helped Arthur down, once more and onto a rock. While he was helping Arthur get settled, making sure he wouldn't fall, his horse let out a distressed neigh. Merlin turned around quickly and with horror balling in his stomach, watched as both his and Arthur's horses ran off.

"WHOA!" He tried to stop them by yelling, but he thought that only scared them more as they run off. He didn't want to look defeated as he looked back at Arthur, one way or another he would get him to Avalon. But before he could so much as convey any of this…

"Hello, Emrys."

How the hell did she find them? With the flash from her dark, cold, green eyes Merlin was sent flying back into a tree, he supposed she thought she had knocked him out, but he couldn't be defeated that easily. He watched as Morgana walked to Arthur's side.

"What a joy it is to see you, Arthur," she was saying. "Look at you, not so tall and mighty now."

Merlin let out a slient growl at her words.

"You may have won the battle, but you've lost the war, " she leaned down next to him. "You're going to die at Mordred's hand. But don't worry, dear brother, I won't let you die alone."

Merlin had had enough of this, he found Arthur's sword lying on the ground, where one of the horses must have dropped it in their mad dash, and he stood, silently stalking his way to Morgana's back.

""I will stay and watch over you," she continued, not notcing Merlin. "Until the wolves gorge on your carcass and bathe in your blood."

"No," said Merlin from behind her, thankfully, Arthur had stayed stone faced. He was good at that. Those years of knight training taught him well. "The time for all this bloodshed is over."

Merlin eyed Morgana for a second, she looked back at him as if he were joking, he raised the sword.

"I blame myself for what you've become...but this has to end."

"I am a High Ptiestess," she told him, voice high pitched. "No mortal blade can kill me!"

Merlin shrugged and thrust the sword into her chest, twisting it just like Arthur had taught him, leaving her no chance. She gasped, falling against him.

"This is no mortal blade, like yours, it was forged in a dragon's breath."

The gleam began to leave her eyes and she fell to the gorund, eyes wide.

"Goodbye, Morgana."

And that was it, years of pain and fighting over, as Morgana Pendragon drew her last breath. Merlin looked at her once more, before turning to Arthur, who watched on, looking rather impressed. Merlin rushed to him, handing him the sword, which the King gently took, as Merlin heaved him up.

"Peace at last," said Arthur, as Merlin began to drag him.

"Come on, we've got to get you to the lake."

They managed to get through the thick trees and over a small hill, Merlin dragging Arthur all the way, but Arthur was becoming too heavy to keep heaving and there was no way he could support any of his own weight, he had grown too weak.

"Merlin…we can't, not without the horses, its too late."

"NO!" shouted Merlin, trying to get Arthur to move, but he had stopped, he had stopped trying. "I'm not going to lose you!"

"Merlin..."Arthur became completely limp in Merlin's arms, and they fell on to the wet, morning grass, the King grasping for the servants hand. "Just…just hold me…please."

"No!" refused Merlin. "I won't give up, I can save you…I can… O'Drakon…"

 

 

Arthur was just looking at him, emptily now and Merlin feared the worst, but he still had a pulse and Merlin still had hope, he would get him there, one way or another. He held Arthur close as he felt the wind shift and heard the familiar sound of wings flapping. As the Great Dragon landed, he looked upon Merlin, calmly.

"I'm sorry I had to call you, Kilgharrah, but I have one more favor to ask."

Arthur's glossy, almost empty eyes had grown wide at the sight of the Dragon, Merlin had spoken of him, but Arthur hadn't seen him. Now, as Kilgharrah carried them across the lake, to the isle, Arthur lay motionless. As they landed, Merlin climbed from the Dragon's back, dragging Arthur with them, they landed harshly, like a lump upon the grass. Merlin laid Arthur flat on the ground, near the water and the Dragon backed up. Merlin looked at him, for help.

"What do I do now?"

"You must call the Sidhe."

Merlin nodded and fell onto his knees next to Arthur, looking out upon the water. He yelled out words he had heard used to call the Sidhe many years ago, he then waited a moment or two, but no one came.

"Why won't they come?" he looked back at the Dragon again.

"I suppose they have left him to his own demise."

"No!" yelled Merlin, screaming out the call again. But yet again, no one came. "…no."

"Merlin…" said Arthur, Merlin shook his head, tears coming to his eyes. "Merlin…look at me."

Merlin looked slowly, sniffing in, trying to be gone of the tears, this wasn't the end. There must be another way. The isle, there must be something about this place; why else would Gaius send them here?

"It's too late, Merlin," said Arthur, there was no use denying the tears, Merlin shook his head again. "It's all right, even you cannot save me."

"I can," said Merlin, suppressing a sob. "I can…"

"Merlin…" Arthur's voice was thick and tired. "I want to tell you something-"

"I won't let you say goodbye!"

"No," Arthur shook his head, trying to get a better look at his manservant. "I want to say…there is no one I would rather be here with than you, thank you."

Merlin cried harder now, pulling Arthur closer; this couldn't be it, after all the years, all they had been through. To lose him now? Arthur smiled at him, weakly, reaching up; he tugged his hand along the nape of Merlin's neck, their eyes locked heavily, before…

"No..."

Arthur fell limb in his arms, eyes closed as he if were just sleeping. Merlin let out sobs, pressing his forehead against Arthur's, even if he didn't understand why. He couldn't lose him, he couldn't. He looked back at the Dragon, Kilgharrah looked down upon him sadly.

"There must be a way to save him, anything…"

"I'm sorry, Merlin," he said. "I do not know how to save your King."

"No…no," he cried out, leaning against the King's forehead again, begging him just to come back, he couldn't leave him like this, there was so much more they had to do first. "Please…Arthur."

He placed a hand on the King's chest and sobbed, forehead to forehead still, the life had drained out of Arthur but Merlin could still feel their bond. He would never have it with anyone else and now it would be gone without him even understanding it. The heat under his fingers started to grow now, the more upset and angry he got. It was unfair, Camelot would be nothing without Arthur, Merlin would be nothing without Arthur. He let out words that truly sounded like a spell, but in Merlin's grief stricken mind, he just found them comforting. He shouted it over and over again, palming his hand against Arthur's chest, absentmindedly. What would he do now? He had promised Arthur he would return to Camelot, but how could he do so without him? A sudden gasp halted Merlin's sobbing, he pulled back, looking at Arthur.

"Arthur..." there was no answer, but Merlin hardly expected there to be one, instead, he moved his hands to the King's neck and felt the pulse that hadn't been there seconds ago. "Arthur..."

Merlin almost chocked on his own tears as a smile formed on his lips. He didn't know how this had happened and he didn't honestly care. Somehow he knew what to do now, Arthur took another slow breath in front of Merlin's eyes and the servant placed his hand over the kings wound, pushing and ripping the many layers of clothes to get to the skin, he didn't feel clod, even if he was dead moments ago. Merlin didn't ask questions, even if his mind was pooling with them. He just closed his eyes and focused on the words forming in his head. He had never heard them, nor seen them in any spell book, but he felt it working as he said them. As if he had used this foreign spell everyday and after saying it twice, in his hand, he felt it, the bit of sword that had been heading for his King's heart, he looked at it, bloody as it was, and he tossed it away. Looking down at Arthur once more, who was taking much sharper breaths now.

"You have done it, Young Warlock, you have saved him," said Kilgharrah from behind ,mistily, Merlin had forgotten he was still there. "Your King shall live."

"How?" asked Merlin, as he stood, making sure Arthur was steadily breathing before doing so.

"Your bond…and your magic," Kilgharrah smiled. Merlin smiled back, shaking his head, as he walked over to the Dragon. "The bond between you told your magic what to do and it listened."

"And he will be fine?" Merlin glanced back at Arthur, a whirlwind in his brain. Had all of that really just happened?

"In time, yes," said the Dragon. Merlin nodded.

"And will I see you again?"

"I think not, but it has been and honor to call you a friend, Merlin."

Merlin nodded sadly now, the Dragon smiled on.

"The story you shall create will live long in the minds of men and I, am just privileged to have been apart of it."

"There must be something I could do for you."

"Fear not, Young Warlock, you have done all you needed to."

Kilgharrah turned to leave, but Merlin stopped him.

"I'm immortal, but Arthur isn't," he said slowly. "Does this mean one day he will still have to die?"

"Arthur is the Once and Future King, whether or not he dies, is entirely up to you."

"But I don't understand…"

Kilghrarrah chuckled.

"One day Camelot will fall and it must do so, for a new Albion will grow in its ashes and when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will sit on the throne once more."

"So, Camelot will fall, and I must let it?"

"Indeed, you must let it," said the Dragon. "I will be going now, Merlin."

"Thank you, Kilgharrah, for everything."

"No," he said, turning back to look at Merlin, once more. "Thank you, Young Warlock."

Kilgharrah rose in the air and drifted off into the sky, Merlin stood there and watched until he looked as small as a bird and then was gone entirely. Before turning back to Arthur, who, just so happened to be stirring. He rushed to his King's side.

"Arthur!"

Arthur coughed, eyes opening, they looked much less glossy, Merlin took in a breath of relief.

"What have you done?"  asked Arthur, demanding. "I was dead...I know I was dead, what did you do?"

"I saved you," Merlin shrugged. "Just like I said I would."

Arthur let out a laugh of surprise and fell flat on his back again, looking up at the sky. He thought he'd never see it again. He looked back at Merlin now, noticing the Dragon's absence, he knew he had been there before. How long was Arthur dead for?

"Where's the Dragon?"

"He's gone…" Merlin sighed. "For good."

"What's happened to him?"

"He's old, really old."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Merlin smiled. "I've still got you."

"Indeed you do, you damned fool!" said Arthur, smiling again. Merlin laughed next to him, and they looked at each other in a comfortable silence now, both in amazement of the other.

 

 

 

 

Percival walked quickly through the thick of the trees, over a small hill until he saw a lake, in the middle of that like was an isle, coming from that isle was a boat. He couldn't see who was in the boat, it too far in the distance. All he knew was the King and Merlin were meant to be here, somewhere, and just a few feet away, Morgana lay dead. As the boat neared, he saw the dark hair of King Arthur's manservant, but not the King and he took in a deep breath. Had he died? Percival wasn't sure he could take many more people dying on him, the wound of his best friend's death just hours ago, still heavy in his heart, Elyan just months ago, and his best friend, Lancelot, just years ago. His friends were dropping like flies and he could not bear to lose the King, what would this do to Merlin? Or the Queen? But as the boat got nearer and nearer, Percival could tell that Merlin wasn't alone. A sigh of relief left his lungs as he charged into the shallow water, ready to meet the boat. When it got close enough Merlin looked excited to see him. Perhaps Arthur had been driving him mad this whole time. The King, though, lying back, also looked just as pleased.

"Percival," he said as the boat finally reached him, he noticed the King's clothes bloody and ripped, but he looked alright, nonetheless. "What are you doing here?"

He sat up and Merlin made a noise like a worried mother.

"Gwaine and I foolishly went after Morgana, after Eira's hanging, we knew where Morganan would be but..." Percival took in a heavy breath. "She couldn't be killed with a mortal blade, she said and knocked us out. I woke up tied to a tree and-"

"Where is Gwaine?" asked Merlin, as he stood up and helped Arthur up as well.

"He's dead."

Merlin almost dropped the King, looking back at Percival, unbelieving. Percival jumped forward, helping Arthur out of the boat.

"Morgana tortured him into telling her where you two were."

Merlin looked rather pale now, as he tried to get out of the boat himself, and nearly fell into the water, with all his fumbling. Arthur watched after him.

"We better press on," then said Arthur, shallowly. "We have to get back to Camelot."

 

 

Arthur, though, still weak, felt much better, he wasn't dead, and he once again owed his life to Merlin. Merlin had actually brought him back to life this time, he couldn't believe he had ever saw Merlin as a fool. They sat at a warm fire now, Percival had caught a rabbit, and they roasted it over the flames. Everyone was quiet, all mourning the loss of Gwaine. Arthur, for one, could not believe he was gone, not Gwaine.

"He was a good man, Gwaine," he said, Percival nodded, but Merlin just sat silent, Arthur was starting to worry about him. "One of the best swordsmen I've ever met."

Percival nodded again, offering Merlin a leg from the rabbit. Merlin shook his head and turned away, blue eyes on the fire. Arthur could see the flames in them and suddenly pictured how they shined gold when Merlin did magic. Percival took the leg instead and stood.

"I'll keep watch for Saxon's, you two rest."

Arthur watched Merlin still, he wanted to say something, to comfort him and tell Merlin he still had him at least, but said nothing. He just lay back, watching him. Soon Merlin laid down too, curled up in a ball, eyes still on the fire. Perhaps he was thinking of all the others he had lost because of Arthur.

"You cannot save everyone, Merlin, you know that," he finally said, Merlin turned back, tears in his eyes. "I will miss Gwaine too, but…"

"I know I can't save everyone, because I am always busy saving you."

Arthur didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, he just nodded, looking down at the dirt between them.

"And I'm alright with that."

Arthur looked back up again and smiled, softly.

"We will honor Gwaine properly, we'll have a feast in his honor with as much ale, and food as the kitchens can find."

"Gwaine would have liked that."

"Yes, he would have."

 

 

 

Merlin walked into the feast, he wasn't serving tonight, for the first time he wasn't serving a feast. Arthur had forced him to wear fancier clothes, being as he was the King's guest. Merlin did gladly, even if he did give Arthur a hard time about it, that might have been for his own enjoyment though.

"Merlin, over here!" called Arthur; he stood at the head of the table, Queen Guinevere on his left, sitting there in her favorite purple gown. Merlin walked over. "These are your fancy clothes?"

"I'm a servant, Arthur."

"Couldn't have used magic to make them look nicer?"

"Magic is outlawed; do you honestly think I would break the law?"

"Oh, shut up and sit down!"

Merlin laughed, taking the seat right next to Arthur. Arthur stayed standing as the rest of the Lords and Knights walked in, taking their seats.

"Tonight we honor two men," said the King, when everyone was seated. "Sir Gwaine, who lost his life, bravely fighting in the war against my late sister, Morgana, and…Merlin."

Merlin looked up at him, eyes wide. Well, maybe he could have put on a nicer shirt. Arthur smirked down at him, seemingly reading his mind.

"Merlin, who has saved my life, not only recently, but many times over the years he has worked for me."

The people who knew of Merlin's magic cheered, he could hear Gaius clapping the loudest. Merlin smiled, sheepishly.

"And while we are all here, tonight, I have one more thing to announce; In these coming weeks the band on magic will finally be lifted from Camelot's walls," Arthur continued. "I have had no trouble whatsoever coming to this decision, because, I, myself, have known of Merlin's magic for over a year now."

Few at the table gasped, Merlin had gone more sheepish now.

"He has taught me that magic is not evil, far from it. It is a force that can be used for good as well as evil, and I think it is high time we have a force as such on our side," said Arthur, glancing down at Merlin once more. "That is why, I plan on asking Merlin to join our court and be our Court Sorcerer."

It was Merlin's turn to gasp. Arthur was looking solely at Merlin now, but Merlin didn't know what to say, if anything at all. Arthur grinned, turning back to his guests.

"But that is enough talk for tonight, let us feast!"

He sat down, leaned over and kissed Guinevere on the cheek, turning to Merlin after, with a huge smirk Merlin wanted to slap off, or hug off…he wasn't sure.

"So, what do you say?"

"Say to what?"

"My proposal, you idiot."

"Oh, that rubbish?" asked Merlin, shrugging. "Should've had me write it, really, Arthur, not your best speech."

Arthur hit him on the knee, under the table, so no one would see. Not that they were paying much attention, everyone now was too busy stuffing their faces.

""Come on, Merlin."

"Fine, I'll think about it."

"Think about it?"

"Yes," smirked Merlin. "I have had so many other offers."

"Oh really?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, it seems my gifts are something special."

"hm.…well, I'm afraid you don't have a choice, you're going to be my Court Sorcerer and you're going to like it" said Arthur, darkly.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, is it," said Arthur, with a smirk, turning back to the people. Merlin smiled to himself, picking at his food, he couldn't believe it. Arthur was lifting the band, and Merlin would be Court Sorcerer? He didn't even know what that meant, but he was happy. The war was won, they had defeated the prophecy, Arthur lived, and all was well. Merlin laughed to himself, thinking back over it all, Arthur glanced at him, with a look and Merlin grinned at him. Under the table, the King kicked his foot and grinned back, then turning to his chat with Queen Guinevere.

Merlin couldn't believe it, this would be his life now. Even with all that had changed, he was still right next to his King, as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> (Please comment or whatever else you do on here. There is meant to be a third part (and a fourth part, but shh.) So if you like it, please let me know and I will continue writing.)


End file.
